


house call

by crazyqueerecrivain



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyqueerecrivain/pseuds/crazyqueerecrivain
Summary: lena got her wisdom teeth pulled and calls for supergirl in her painkiller induced high//i'm coping after smallville 2x08





	

They’re embroiled in an argument over whether or not Kara can buy Pennsylvania Railroad from Alex for $800 (Winn and James are arguing not, because Kara already has three railroads, Maggie stopped arguing after Alex whispered something in Maggie’s ear that Kara  _so_ did not need to hear, and Alex is so piss poor broke that she’s just trying get enough money to get her through passing go) when Kara hears the call first. It’s faint, and if anyone else had been calling it would’ve gone completely over her head, but Kara knows this voice. Kara always looks out for this voice. She's not really proud of it, but she can’t help it. She feels so protective over Lena, but she tells herself she’s just being a good friend. 

 

When Lena cries out again, prolonging Supergirl’s name, Alex can see the desire to run to the Luthor’s side on Kara’s face. “Go save the girl.” Alex murmurs so quietly that only Kara can hear it. In a matter of moments, Kara is out the window and her money and property (mostly) equally distributed. 

 

Lena is still calling out Supergirl's name as Kara lands, softly on the balcony outside the apartment where the cries are originating from. “Lena,” Kara calls out, trying not to let her mind spin into panic, “are you hurt??” The brunette appears from behind the counter and Kara examines her quickly, making sure there are no broken bones, letting a sigh off of her chest when she realizes Lena is physically unharmed.

 

“Yes!” Lena insists, though something seems to be impairing her speech. “The mean dentist stole my teeth!!” Kara lets out a huff of laughter, her eye catching an orange bottle on Lena’s counter, the pieces clicking into place. 

 

“Uh, Ms. Luthor, did you get your wisdom teeth out today?” Kara asks gently. “Did you get some Oxycodone, maybe some Vicodin?” The smile on Kara’s face grows as Lena’s pout appears. 

 

Lena gasps, “HOW DID YOU KNOW? Supergirl are you psychic too??” Kara really tries not to laugh, but Lena is just so serious and just so cute that a giggle vibrates through her throat.

 

“Okay, Ms. Luthor, I thought you were hurt.” Kara tries to reason with what appears to be a very high Lena Luthor. 

 

“I AM” Lena gasps yet again. “A mean dentist stole my teeth! Supergirl you’ve got to help me! Please!” Kara bites her lip, going over the possible things to say and ways to entertain Lena in her drugged up state. 

 

Slowly, Kara nods, approaching Lena. “All right, how about I get you into bed-” Kara doesn’t finish her sentence before a scandalized look crosses Lena’s face. 

 

“I’m sorry Supergirl I cannot! You’re very pretty and very strong, but my heart belongs to another gal.” Lena explains, articulating each word carefully and stressing the word  _very_ each time. Lena stumbles, a side effect of the painkillers no doubt, and for a moment, when Kara steadies Lena and the two are looking into each other’s eyes, she swears Lena knows her secret. “You’re very, very, sweet, but you’re not her.” Lena offers, and Kara tries to hold it together. She is Supergirl, she is professional, but her heart is breaking. Her crush on Lena Luthor isn’t unrealistic because Lena is straight; her crush is unrealistic because Lena is in love with another girl. “She doesn’t like me, not like I like her,” Lena rambles on, as Kara tries to usher Lena to her bedroom. “She’s so beautiful Supergirl. Her smile is like nothing else.” Apparently Kara isn’t as subtle as she believes, because Lena's face suddenly falls. “I’m sorry Supergirl, I shouldn’t be rambling on to you about Kara.” Kara freezes. 

 

“K-Kara?” 

 

“Kara Danvers. She’s the best damn reporter in National City, in the WORLD” Lena sighs, a smile on her face. “She radiates light and happiness and she sees me for more than my last name and she makes my heart beat faster.”

 

“I’ll tell you what.” Kara tries to regulate her heart rate and breathing pattern. “Let me help you to your bed. Let me help you get into pajamas, no funny business, and then tomorrow, when you’ve taken fewer painkillers, you go tell that girl how you feel.” It feels weird, telling the girl she’s crushing on to ask her out. 

 

Lena hums, pursing her lips, not that Kara is looking at Lena’s lips. (Okay, Kara’s eyes are totally flickering back and forth between Lena’s eyes and lips.) “Ohkay” Lena drawls, making Kara smile. “But you have to promise to look away when I change!” The sudden modesty making Kara smile again. 

 

Slowly and Deliberately, Kara leads a much more cooperative Lena to Lena’s room. It’s different than Kara imagined, not that Kara has really spent time imagining Lena’s room, but it’s impersonal, it’s not Lena. There aren’t any photographs and the room looks like it came out of a catalog. The only thing thats individual is the teddy bear that sits in the middle of the pillow pile. “My jammies are in the top drawer” Lena practically falls onto her bed, but not before Kara nearly loses her composure over Lena Luthor saying jammies. It doesn’t help that Lena seems have fallen into an Irish accent, which is  _doing things_ to Kara. 

 

Lena’s jammie drawer, also happens to be Lena’s underwear and sock drawer and Kara picks the first set of pajamas she sees and practically slams the drawer shut because oh dear lord there is a lot of lace lingerie and it is very inappropriate for Kara’s mind to be venturing into the territory that it is. She’s not allowed to think of Lena like that, not yet, maybe not ever. Lena squeals, “Yay! The plaid ones are my favorite!” Honestly, Lena is going to be the goddamn death of Kara. 

 

“Can you get them on yourself or do you need help?” Kara asks, practically praying that Lena is able to do it herself, even given her compromised state. 

 

“Turn around.” Lena orders, so Kara obeys with a small smile. There are a few beats of silence before Lena speaks again. “Um… Supergirl… I’m stuck.” Kara turns, biting a smile away, to find Lena wiggling around, dress over her head. Gently, Kara peels the dress from Lena’s body, taking great care to avoid letting her eyes wander. 

 

“Here,” Kara breathes, passing Lena the shirt, and then the matching pants. “Do you want me to tuck you in?” Kara asked hesitantly. Lena sighs, crawling to the head of the bed and snuggling into the covers. 

 

“No, that’s okay. Mr. McSnuggles and I are good.” Lena smiles, patting the teddy bear in her arms. 

 

“Okay,” Kara smiles, the imagine of Lena hugging her teddy bear might be the most precious thing Kara has ever seen. “Well, I hope this isn't the last time we speak.”

 

“Supergirl?” Kara stops herself moments before taking flight. 

 

“Yes Ms. Luthor?”

 

“Do you really think I should make Kara swoon?”

 

“If you like her Lena, tell her.”

 

“Goodnight Supergirl”

 

“Goodnight Ms. Luthor"


End file.
